Along with the fast development in information technology industry, computer peripheral product has become indispensable assisted tool in the life of modern people. Among them, portable storage media, for example USB portable disk, memory card of all kinds of specs, small dimension hard disk, etc., are some of the most commonly used computer peripheral products. This is especially true for USB portable disk. Since it has the advantages such as: light and convenient, plug and play, low cost, sufficient storage capacity, etc., it thus becomes the most important data storage and carrying media in all industries and in the daily life.
However, when the user wants to copy the data in USB PORTABLE DISK to other USB PORTABLE DISK, memory card or other portable disk, the data must be copied first copied to the computer, and then the data is copied from the computer to other USB PORTABLE DISK, memory card or portable hard disk. Although such operation process is much more convenient than the use of floppy disk in the past for the data access, yet computer still has to be used as the media before data can be successfully accessed or copied to other portable storage media, this is really inconvenient in some degree in its use.
As mentioned above, how to copy the data in USB PORTABLE DISK to other portable storage media without using a computer is really one of the most important topics for people in the related technology fields.